Dirty Little Secret
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Kuro, Ketsu, KJ, and Baku meet the juunishi.
1. The Juunishi

The Juunishi

(A/N: Just so you know I am not going to add all of the kuns and samas and whatnot)

Kuro had been flying for a day and a night straight. She then passed out and fell down through the roof of a house and into a bedroom. She laid there unconscious on top of roofing material and a table. Around her were four boys, when she fell through the roof a man, if you can call him such, burst into the room.

"KYO WHAT DID YOU BRAKE NOW?" shouted the 'man'.

"IT WASN'T ME! WHY DID YOU IMMEDIATELY THINK IT WAS ME!" shouted the guy with bright orange hair.

The others three boys looked at each other, sighed, and then walked over to where Kuro was, while the other two continued their bickering. The one with the monochromatic hair picked her up and followed the grey headed one. They laid her down in a bed downstairs and walked back to the other bedroom. When they walked in they saw the blond picking up the roof and the 'man' yelling at Kyo to help. The 'man' then walked out and Kyo turned around with his arms crossed.

"That was weird," said blond.

"Yep," said monochromatic.

"I wonder who she is, and how she fell through our roof. It is really hard to come in from the side because of all the trees," said grey head.

"Hey Kyo why don't you help?" asked blond.

"Yea, after all it is Tohru's room," said grey head.

"Grr… I don't want you telling me what to do, you stupid rat!" yelled Kyo, but he helped anyway.

A couple hours had gone by and the roof and table materials had been picked up, a patch was on the roof, and Kuro slowly awoke. She sat up and looked around. It was a simple room really, so she didn't linger. She got up and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw a girl walking by.

"Oh hello, I'm Tohru Honda, are you a Sohma too?" asked the girl.

"Um… no," said Kuro as she walked out into the hall and closed the door.

"Then why were you in Yuki's room? Are you part of the Prince fan club?"

"Err… no"

"Oh well then who are you and what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Kuro Raikou, dunno, and yes I do."

"OH I'm sorry," and she bowed to you.

"Do that again and I'll brake your back."

"Yes," and she stood up. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Uh…sure"

Kuro followed Tohru into the kitchen. There sat monochromatic, blond, grey head, Kyo, and 'man' just lying around drinking tea.

"Oh you're awake," said blond.

"No, I am sleep walking," said Kuro sarcastically.

"Who are you and how did you fall through our roof?" asked Kyo getting to the point.

"Kuro Raikou and it's a long story." said Kuro.

"Have a seat; I'll make some more tea. What would you like to eat?" asked Tohru as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Food," said Kuro sitting down next to monochromatic and blond.

"Easy enough," said Tohru as she got to work.

"You don't have to be so sarcastic, you know (A/N: Had too. Just for you KJ)" said Kyo.

"Sorry but that is just who I am," said Kuro glaring at him.

"Well then change."

"You can't change who you are on the inside, plus I like who I am."

"Tea's ready," said Tohru as she placed the tea on the table.

"Arigato," said Kuro as she took a sip of her tea. "Oh, um….do you want me to fix the roof?"

"Oh that was you?" asked Tohru as she came back with some udon.

"Yea, I sort of fell," said Kuro taking another sip of tea.

"Either you will or Kyo will," said the 'man'.

"Who?" asked Kuro.

"Oh how rude we forgot to introduce our selves. I'm Shigure Sohma," said the 'man'.

"Yuki Sohma," said grey head.

"Haru Sohma," said monochromatic.

"Momiji Sohma," said blond.

"Kyo Sohma," said…Kyo.

"Oh so you all are related and live here. Where does she come in, is she like your maid?" asked Kuro.

"No," said Yuki.

"…no what?" asked Kuro.

"Yes we're related, no we don't live together, and no Tohru is not our maid," explained Yuki.

"Okay," said Kuro, "anyway…"

"So explain how you fell through my roof," asked Shigure.

"Well to make a long story short, I was being chased by four midgets in a van," said Kuro.

"Why were they chasing you?" asked Momiji.

"Sold them to our friend Ketsueki who owns a midget farm," said Kuro eating some udon.

"Oh how mean," said Tohru.

"It was a joke. We get so bored all the time," said Kuro.

"Don't you have school, work, sports?" asked Kyo.

"We have all went to school already, even collage, work is pointless, and sports… well let's just say we can't for our own reasons," said Kuro eating more noodles.

"Oh…so how did you fall through our roof?" asked Yuki taking a sip of his tea.

"Classified," said Kuro finishing her noodles, "well I'll get to work on your roof," She then stood up, walked to the door and paused.

"What's wrong?" asked Momiji.

"I don't know which room it is," said Kuro with a small 'heh heh'.

"Oh I'll show you," said Shigure standing up.

"Why don't we all go," said Yuki standing up clearly not trusting Shigure.

"…okay," said Kuro and she followed them upstairs. They walked into Tohru's room and looked up at the ceiling.

"I've had worse," said Kuro looking around the hole edges.

"You mean this isn't the first time you fell through a roof?" asked Haru.

"Hell no, and it won't be the last," said Kuro. She jumped up onto the roof and looked around. "All right just leave it to me, I'll fix it no problem," and Kuro jumped back into the room. "Now where do you keep your tools?"


	2. They Found Me

'They Found Me'

That night Kuro brought everyone into Tohru's room. When they entered they looked up and saw a skylight. Every star (almost) was visible and the almost full moon shown through the window.

"Wow, it's so pretty! Arigato Kuro!" yelled Tohru as she tried to hug Kuro. Kuro put up her hand in time before the embrace. "Huh?" said Tohru dumbfounded.

"Don't hug me," said Kuro.

"Why not? Hugs make everyone happy. See!" said Momiji and he hugged Kyo.

"Get off of me!" yelled Kyo as he shoved Momiji off him.

"…sure…" said Kuro, "well I am going to go make sure water won't seep through and then it should be done."

"I can help!" said Tohru.

"Me too!" yelled Momiji.

"If there is anyone not hyper, and doesn't have a high sugar level that wants to help, they can," said Kuro as she walked out.

"Aw…" whined Momiji.

"I'll help," shrugged Haru and he walked out of the room.

"I guess I will too," said Yuki.

"Waste of time," said Kyo and he walked in the opposite direction they others went in.

"Work calls," said Shigure and he left with a wink to Tohru.

"Let's lie down and look up at the sky!" said Momiji lying down on his back. Tohru lay down too and they looked up.

Outside Haru and Yuki were on the roof waiting for Kuro to come back with the water proof seal, just in case. She flew onto the roof and they stared at her.

"Well better get this over with… what?" asked Kuro as she looked at their faces of shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Yuki.

"Do what?" asked Kuro completely confused.

"Fly," said Haru.

"Oh shit," said Kuro as she walked over to the window.

"You mean you did fly?" asked Yuki even more shocked.

"…maybe," said Kuro putting down the sealer.

"Prove it, fly again," said Haru calming down.

"…okay," said Kuro and she flew up into the air.

"What are you!" asked Yuki.

"Secret," said Kuro as she landed back on the roof.

"We have a secret too," said Haru.

"Haru, no we can't," said Yuki warningly.

"Why not afraid I'll freak out. Trust me I have seen everything." said Kuro.

"All right we'll trade. Your secret, fro ours," said Haru.

"Deal," said Kuro and they shock on it. "So let's get to work, we'll need some light to see," said Kuro and she formed a lightning ball in her hand illuminating the roof.

Inside Tohru's room, Tohru and Momiji saw a strange light.

"What's that?" asked Momiji.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," said Tohru and they stood up and walked to the living room. Kyo was watching some TV when they walked in.

"Where're you two going?" He asked as he turned off the TV.

"Outside there is a strange light on the roof," said Momiji.

"Strange light?" I'm going," and Kyo followed them outside. They climbed onto the roof and saw Haru and Yuki standing there shocked at a glowing ball of electricity in Kuro's hand," What the…?" said Kyo shocked.

"Oh it's you," said Kuro. Tohru, Momiji, and Kyo walked over.

"How are you doing that?" asked Tohru.

"Easy," said Kuro not quite answering the question.

"I wanna do that!" yelled Momiji.

"So what's the secret?" asked Haru.

"I'm a half demon. Half lightning demon," said Kuro simply.

"WOW!" said Tohru and Momiji in unison.

"What the…?" repeated Kyo.

Yuki and Haru continued their staring. There was an awkward silence that lasted for some time until Yuki asked, "If you're a half demon… what is the other half?"

"I'll give you hints." Kuro said.

"Oh a game!" said Momiji.

"Yea…hit: one" and Kuro did a huge grin showing her fangs.

"You're…You're a…cat?" asked Tohru.

"NO!" yelled Kuro as she slammed her hand to her forehead.

"Another hint," said Haru.

"I like raw steak with a hint of blood," said Kuro. At this Haru gulped.

"Vampire?" asked Yuki.

"You stupid Rat those aren't real," said Kyo.

"Then what am I a figure of you imagination?" asked Kuro with her arms crossed.

"You mean…?" said Kyo.

"Yep, bitten at 15," said Kuro.

"How old are you now?" asked Tohru.

"Pretty damn old I can tell you that," said Kuro.

Then a van drove by and Kuro's eyes went huge. Then she started moving backwards.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuki.

"They found me, I don't know how- wait yes I do. I swear when KJ gets here I'm poking her Jagan out," said Kuro still moving backwards. Then she ran out of roof and fell off with an 'oof'.

"Oh my gosh! Kuro are you okay?" called Tohru.

"Shh…they'll hear you," said Kuro as she flew up and put her hand over Tohru's mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"Twisted my ankle, but it's nothing," said Kuro hovering.

"HOW CAN YOU FLY!" yelled Kyo.

"SHHH!" yelled Kuro.

"Why?" shouted Kyo.

"Because if you don't I'll shock you. And trust me, it isn't fun," threatened Kuro. The van pulled up near the house and out got 3 figures. "Oh crap, Shigure!" yelled Kuro as she flew down inside and saw Shigure going to the answer the door. "Shigure NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kuro. But it was too late. He had opened the door to reveal 3 very angry people. "H-h-hi guys," stuttered Kuro.

"KURO!" yelled Ketsueki, KJ, and Baku.

"Why are you yelling, Ketsueki?" asked Kuro.

"I don't know," said Ketsueki like Gir from Invader Zim does.


	3. Meet Akito

Meet Akito

Everyone was sitting around drinking tea. Kuro's foot was on a pillow with ice on it. They had met Hatori who bandaged her foot and is sitting next to Shigure.

"Where are Shorty McAfroboy and blondee?" asked Kuro.

"We dropped them off." said Ketsueki.

"Ed (fma) was worried about Al, and you know how Hiei (yyh) is," said KJ.

"Then why do I have to give my half back when you, without me, dropped the midgets off back home?" asked Kuro confused.

"Uh… SHUT UP!" yelled Ketsueki and she flopped her head down on the table.

"Is she okay?" asked Tohru.

"This is nothing," said Kuro.

"So are you two demons/vampires too?" asked Kyo.

"No, I'm a shadow demon," stated KJ.

"Raccoon demon," said Ketsueki bring her head up.

"Hatchi," said Kuro under her breath.

"I'm gunna kill you!" yelled Ketsueki as she clenched her fists.

"No you're not," said Kuro not moving.

"Yes I am," said Ketsueki standing up.

"Sit down you are not going to kill me."

"Yes I am."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well your mind says otherwise." stated Kuro with a smirk.

"ARGH!" yelled Ketsueki as she sat down.

Haru then leaned over to Yuki and whispered to him, "What just happened?"

"Don't know," said Yuki with a confused face.

"So where will you be staying tonight?" asked Shigure with a huge grin.

"Uh…" said Kuro, KJ, Baku, and Ketsu as they looked at each other.

"I get the van!" yelled Baku as he ran out and everyone just stared out after him.

"…rooky…" said KJ.

"Shigure you know Akito wouldn't allow it," said Hatori.

"Aww come on it's just one night. Plus we already know their secret," said Shigure with a puppy-dog face (A/N: that's ironic good song)

"And I know yours," said Kuro.

'You do?" asked everyone.

"Yes," said Kuro.

"Oh, Kuro, I thought you knew better then to read stranger's minds," said KJ with a 'tisk'.

"Yea…so what's there secret?" asked Ketsueki.

"How do you know?" asked Yuki.

"I read your mind," said Kuro.

"This girl just keeps getting freakier and freakier," said Haru.

"Yep," said Kyo.

"That's cool!" said Momiji.

"What an invasion of personal privacy," said Tohru (A/N: she actually said some long words! shocked)

"What a handful, how do you control her?" asked Hatori.

"If you think she's bad just be thankful you haven't met the idiots we live with," said KJ.

"I can only imagine," said Kyo.

"Anyway…so can they stay here the night?" asked Shigure to Hatori.

"I don't know you have to ask Akito," said Hatori.

"Ugh fine," said Shigure as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Everyone waited for him to come back. After about half a minute of waiting silently KJ, Kuro, and Ketsueki all start 'singing' the Jeopardy theme song. When they saw everyone looking at them like they had ten arms, they stopped with a gomen. They continued waiting silently until Shigure came back.

"He wants to meet them, now," said Shigure.

"There isn't enough room in my car," said Hatori.

"We can take our van," said Kuro as she stood up.

"Oh can I wake Baku up?" asked Ketsueki.

"Sure…" said KJ.

"Can we come?" asked Tohru as she and Momiji stood up.

"To help wake up Baku or to go see the head Sohma?" asked Kuro.

"Both," said Momiji.

"All…right," said KJ and Tohru and Momiji ran out with Ketsueki in the lead.

"They're gunna kill out van," said KJ as she followed after them.

"I don't trust them around my car," said Hatori as he walked out too.

"Have fun!" said Shigure.

"I'm not going," said Kyo as he stood up and went into the living room.

"You going?" Haru asked Yuki.

"Yea, if Tohru is then I will," said Yuki as he and Haru stood up.

"Ugh, meeting people," said Kuro as she walked out with Yuki and Haru. When they got outside they saw Momiji and Tohru high-fiving each other, a grumpy Baku (A/N: bigger shock) being hugged by Ketsueki, and KJ and Hatori standing by his car 'protecting' it.

"Who's going in which card?" asked Hatori.

"Sane people in Hatori's car, the rest in the van," said Kuro.

"All right Haru, Yuki, Hatori, me, and Kuro in Hatori's car, everyone else…let's just hope Baku isn't drunk." said KJ.

"Whee!" yelled Momiji as he jumped into the can. Baku started it up and Tohru and Ketsueki got in and slid the door shut. Hatori got in his car and started the engine.

"Shot gun," said KJ.

"Midgets go in the middle seat in the back," said Kuro as she shoved past KJ.

"Aw…come on please," said KJ pleadingly.

"FINE!" yelled Kuro and she went in the back and sat between Haru and Yuki (A/N: COOTIES!). They pulled out and the van followed them. Around 9:30 they arrived at the main house (A/N: Not that it matters). Hatori left to tell Akito they had arrived.

"So what is this dude like?" asked Kuro leaning on a post outside.

"Well…" said Momiji with an awkward glance at the others.

(KJ: Momiji and his awkward glances and stuff…)(A/N: no more magic cookies for her)

"Oh, gomen for bringing it up," said Kuro.

"What? Tell me?" said KJ.

"No, you'll find out by them," said Kuro indicating the Sohmas. About five minutes later Hatori came back.

"He will see you now," said Hatori. The four walked down the hallway and went into a room and sat down.

"I heard one of you fell through Shigure's roof," said Akito form the other side of the room.

"Yea, that would be me," said Kuro.

"How?" asked Akito.

"Err…" she took the moment to read his mind to fully understand the question, "oh I was flying and passed out above his roof. No fret though, I fixed it."

"Flying?" asked Akito looking straight at Kuro.

"Yes flying," said Kuro and she hovered.

This shocked Akito but he managed to say, "What are you? And you three don't look human either."

"I am half lightning demon, half vampire," said Kuro.

"Shadow demon," said KJ.

"Raccoon demon," said Ketsueki.

"(A/N: Yea I don't know what he is some demon dragon thingy)" said Baku.

"Why do you wish to stay at Shigure's house?" (A/N: Akito is the only one asking questions unless said otherwise)

"He offered," shrugged KJ.

"Do you know about us?"

"I know there is something up," said Ketsu.

"I know all," said Kuro.

"How do you know and not them?"

"Read minds," said Kuro with a shrug.

"Do any of you like toe hug?"

They all looked at Ketsu and scooted away.

"She does," said Baku.

"I glomp not hug!" whined Ketsu.

"She can 'glomp' the ditz," said Kuro including the quote marks with the hands on glomp.

"The ditz?"

"Yea Tohru, she is very clumsy and happy-go-lucky," said Kuro with a disgusted face.

"You don't like her?"

"Hell no!" said Kuro.

"Then yes you may stay with Shigure, but only you," said Akito.

"I get the van!" shouted Baku and he ran out.

"So if we hate the freak we get to stay?" asked Ketsueki.

"You get to stay if you make a deal with me," said Akito with a smirk.

"Sure," said KJ.

"Help me get rid on Tohru. She's trying to break the others free from my grasp," said Akito with a face of pure loath.

"It would be my pleasure. So what shall it be, live mummification? Chinese water torture? Or perhaps I can drain her blood," said Kuro with a hopeful look on her face.

"Okay will go now," said KJ dragging Kuro away before she got started. They caught up with the others in the driveway.

"So…?" asked Tohru.

"We get to stay," said Ketsueki.

"YAY!" yelled Momiji.

"I thought for sure you wouldn't be able too." said Haru.

"I have great persuasion skills," said Kuro.

"Yea right," scoffed KJ.

"You wish," said Ketsueki.

"Uhh… where's Baku and the van?" asked Kuro as she noticed both gone.

"He drove off with it," said Yuki.

"He is dead," said Ketsueki.

"Literally with his driving," said KJ.

"Well we better go back to Shigure's house. Haru, Momiji you staying here?" asked Hatori.

"We'll go back," yelled Momiji.

"I can fly back," said Kuro as she took off.

"I'll go through shadow," said KJ and she started to disappear into the darkness when Ketsueki hugged her and they were gone.

"…okay, well get in the car," said Hatori and they all got in and drove back to Shigure's house.


	4. The Invitation

The Invitation

That night around 11:00 everyone was in the living room just chilling when the power went out due to the storm going on.

"AH! It's dark," said Ketsu.

"I'll light it up," said Kuro as she made A LOT of lightning light up in the sky causing everyone to jump.

"KURO!" yelled just about everyone.

"I had too," said Kuro as she made a ball of lightning in her hand lighting the room.

"I can see!" yelled Ketsu and Momiji.

"Ah something just rushed past me," said KJ.

"Probably Kyo," said Yuki.

"Yea cats hate the rain, and lightning makes their whiskers stands on end." said Kuro.

"Cat?" asked KJ and Ketsueki in unison.

"Oh yea you don't know, never mind then," said Kuro.

"Tell me," said KJ.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, etc." repeated Ketsueki.

"You'll find out in time," said Shigure.

"Ah, damn," said Ketsu.

The lights then turned and Kuro got rid of her lightning, they went back to whatever they were doing, until everyone decided to go to sleep.

"All right sleeping arrangements," said Tohru taking charge.

"I'll sleep on the couch," said Kuro as she flew above the heads of everyone.

"KJ and Ketsu can stay in my room," said Tohru.

"I get to stay with Kyo!" yelled Momiji.

"I'll go with Yuki," shrugged Haru.

"All right, well good night," said Shigure as he started down the hall.

"Night night, don't let the vampires bite," said Kuro grinning and showing her fangs.

"Too late for you huh?" said Tohru with a slight laugh.

"But not you," said Kuro.

"Heh, heh y-you're right, well n-night," gulped Tohru and everyone left the vampire.

In the morning Kyo woke up early and went into the living room. He saw Kuro sleeping on the couch with her trench coat being used as a blanket. He quietly turned on the TV, which was on full blast. And Kuro being the light sleeper that she is, woke up and grabbed Kyo's while her eyes were glowing green with furry. Sparks started out of her hands and she yelled, "What do you think you are doing?"

At that yell everyone came out of their rooms in a hurry. When they saw the scene KJ and Ketsu ran over and grabbed onto Kuro. Haru and Yuki ran over to Kyo and tried to separate the two.

"Kuro what he hell," gasped Kyo as he held his throat when he was free.

"Kuro's a light sleeper. And hates being woken up because she is part vampire and sleeps late in the day." explained KJ (A/N: one of her many talents/hobbies)

"Like that damn rat," said Kyo.

"Rat?" asked Ketsu.

"He means Yuki," said Tohru.

"ARGH you people confuse me!" yelled a frustrated Ketsu.

"It makes sense when you know," said Kuro calming down.

"Then tell us!" whined Ketsu.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" asked Kuro.

"Nice," said KJ.

"You know who she reminds me of?" Haru whispered to Yuki.

"Yes I do," replied Yuki.

"What are you two doing?" asked Shigure as he popped up from behind the two.

"Kuro," said Haru scooting away from him.

"Ah…" said Shigure.

"Well since we're all up I'll tell you the good news," announced Momiji, "I rented a Sohma Summer House for the week. We all get to go! I already asked Akito. Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Ritsu, and Rin were all invited too."

"Damn how many of you people are there?" asked Kuro.

"My guess is a lot," said KJ.

"Well there are twelve members of the zodiac. Then the cat, and-" started Momiji but Kyo hit him on the head.

"No one cares," said Kyo as he indicated everyone talking to one another.

"WAA! Somebody Kyo is hurting me," cried Momiji.

"Question, how are we all going to get there with no transportation besides Hatori's 4 passenger car?" asked Kuro.

"Oh I got a bus to take us!" said Momiji.

"Oh…joy," said Kuro sarcastically, "so I guess the ditz is coming?"

"…the ditz?" asked the others.

"Her," said Kuro pointing a finger with sparks flying off of it at Tohru.

"You don't like Tohru?" asked Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure in unison.

"Nope," said Kuro simply crossing her arms.

"How can you dislike Tohru?" asked Momiji.

"Dislike? Now that is an understatement, hate is stronger and fits," said Kuro.

"She hates everything just to clue you in," said Ketsu.

"You hate me?" asked Shigure on the verge of tears.

"You're a perverted novalist on the verge of crying because a young women rejected you," said Kuro," I like the other Shigure (YYH) **_WAY_** better."

"Harsh," said Haru.

"I tell no lies," said Kuro.

"Well, um… I'm sorry. If I did anything to make you mad at me, I'm sorry," said Tohru shaking.

"You're a worthless human that is taking up my oxygen by living," said Kuro.

"You're a guest! You can't just say that to the one who welcomed you in!" yelled Yuki.

"Sorry for speaking my mind," said Kuro," it just seemed unfair how I can read your minds but you can't read mine."

"Well we don't want to know what goes on in your mind. So just SHUT UP!" shouted Kyo.

"I'm going to go pack for the summer house," said Haru as he stood up.

"When is the bus coming?" asked Shigure as he and Momiji stood up and walked out.

"We should get ready too. I'll transport us back so we can pack," said KJ and she grabbed onto Kuro and Ketsu.

"Damn she ran away," said Kyo.

"Are you okay Tohru? Don't let what she said bother you," said Yuki.

"I'm okay. Well I better get packed you two should too," said Tohru standing up and walking out.


	5. At the Sohma Summer House

At the Sohma Summer House

Kuro, KJ, Ketsu, Kyo, Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Hatori, Haru, Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji were all sitting on the bus up to the Sohma Summer house. And let me tell you, that bus could not get any louder. Kagura was shouting at Kyo, Momiji was jumping around, Shigure was talking incredibly loud to Hatori, Hiro and Kisa were watching anime with Tohru and Yuki, Ketsu was on her laptop, and Kuro and KJ were playing air keyboard and air drums. When they got there they grabbed their stuff and walked in.

"Welcome everyone," said Ayame.

"Damn it I thought he couldn't come," said Yuki.

"Who's he? He scares me," said Kuro to Shigure who was next to her.

"He's Ayame, the snake. He is also Yuki's older brother," said Shigure.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" asked Ayame as he indicated Kuro, KJ, and Ketsu.

"Oh they had been staying with us because this one, Kuro, fell through my roof," said Shigure, "and this is KJ and Ketsueki."

"OH, what does the KJ stand for?" asked Ayame which got everyone's attention because they didn't know.

"Kill joy," said Kuro.

"Ha ha, not funny. It stands for Kageryu Jaganshi." said KJ.

"Oh well it's great to meet the three of you" said Ayame.

Everyone then went into their rooms, girls in one, boys in the other, and 'men' in another. Then they ate some lunch consisting of Ramen and juice.

"After lunch let's go down to the beach!" suggested Momiji.

"That would be fun," said Tohru and Kisa which lead to Tohru hugging Kisa.

"Then it's settled we'll go down to the beach," said Shigure smiling like crazy.

"Pervert!" shouted Kuro.

"Now I'm not sure about going," said KJ.

"We'll take care of him," said Yuki and Kyo as they grabbed Shigure and dragged him out.

"We'll I'm going to go get changed," said Tohru as she stood up.

"Yea," said Ketsu and everyone stood up and walked to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. They then met down by the beach, Shigure-less, Ayame-less, and Hatori-less (but he isn't there because he went out). Immediately Tohru, Kisa, Momiji, Ketsu, and Kagura all went in the water. Hiro then went in followed by Yuki. Kuro set up a lot of umbrellas and KJ blasted the radio. Haru just laid down on his towel, same as Kyo. KJ then got into the water.

"Haru, Kyo, Kuro why not get in the water?" asked Momiji.

"I hate the water," said Kyo.

"Don't want to," said Haru.

"Too much sun," said Kuro. KJ and Ketsu then looked at each other and got out, walked over to Kuro, grabbed her arms, and dragged her back into the water. "HEY! I like this shirt!" shouted Kuro as she took her Taking Back Sunday Shirt off and threw it on her towel. So everyone was just splashing around in the salty water. Kyo and Yuki ended up having a race, Momiji got in the way so we didn't know the outcome. Then Kuro found an electric eel and stacked everyone with it, mainly Tohru.

When it was around 6:0 P.M. Kuro got out, but walking out she got dizzy and she fell over in the sand. Her skin started to get small blisters on it and she was trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh shit no!" shouted KJ as she got out the water and rushed to Kuro's side. Everyone then proceeded to get out and walk over to Kuro.

"She needs Hatori," said Yuki.

"I can't carry her!" said KJ.

"I can," said Haru stepping forward. "Just like last time with Yuki, Tohru."

"Right," said Tohru and she hugged Haru. He turned into an ox/cow and they put the still shaking Kuro on his back. Now the whole animal changing ordeal didn't seem to shock Ketsu and KJ much because they have seen much weirder things. They walked up to the house Haru as an ox/cow carrying Kuro and Tohru with an arm around Haru's neck to keep him from changing back into a human.

"Where's Hatori?" asked Kyo as they walk in.

"With Akito," said Shigure.

"He's here?" asked Yuki with wide eyes.

"Yes, but I think you need to get Kuro to Hatori," said Shigure.

Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Ketsu, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Shigure, and Ayame stayed behind as KJ, Haru, and of course Kuro went to go see Hatori. They burst into the room and Hatori and Akito looked at the three of them.

"Kuro, she needs you Hatori," said ox Haru.

"Yes, of course," said Hatori and he stood up and walked over to them. "How did this happen?" he asked as he place Kuro on the ground.

"She was swimming, she got out of the water and… she fell over," said ox Haru.

"Has this happened before?" asked Hatori to KJ.

"No, but…what day is it?" asked KJ.

"The 12th, why?" asked Hatori.

"Oh shit, I know what's going on. You see on the 13th of every month Kuro loses her demonic powers and becomes a full vampire. Sometimes, like now, her powers start to fade a bit early," explained KJ.

"Well the blistering needs to be bandaged and she needs rest. Akito is it all right if we leave her here to rest?" asked Hatori.

"If you must," said Akito. They got Kuro bandaged and left her to rest. KJ, Hatori, and Haru (now human walked back to the main summer house.


	6. Spending the Day with a Closet and Akito

Spending the Day with a Closet and Akito

Around 11:00 P.M. Kuro woke up and looked around. She stood up and heard a noise from behind a screen. She looked behind it and saw Akito lying there…dead! (Ha ha just kidding) with a bird on the end of his finger.

"Hm… wish I had my camera," whispered Kuro trying not to startle them. She walked slowly over to Akito and the bird.

"You're a photographer?" he asked.

"Somewhat."

"You may sit down."

"Right," and Kuro sat down next to Akito. The bird then flew to get some water. Akito put his hand down and they sat/laid there silently for a while, but it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

"So how are things coming along with Tohru?" asked Akito breaking the silence.

"All right I guess. I called her a ditz, told everyone I hate her…oh and I said she worthless human that is taking up oxygen by living."

"Very good, so what have your friends done?"

"Nothing that I know of, but trust me, knowing them it is going to be good."

"Ah, well you better get back. I assume you friend's will be worried about you."

"Oh yeah."

"Just one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you turn full vampire tomorrow?"

"Yes I do."

"Then the day after I want you to report to me, and tell me everything that has happened."

"Will do, oh and thanks for letting me stay here for the moment."

"You're welcome, now do you want me to call the main summer house?"

"No, you don't have too."

"Very well, good bye."

"Goodbye Akito," and Kuro took off.

The next morning Kuro was hiding in a closet. Her eyes had turned red and her hair was all black. Everyone when to the beach again, except this time around noon, Haru got bored and came back. He then proceeded to look for cards to play with. He opened the closet and saw two eyes, then heard a hiss and Kuro backed deeper into the closet.

"Kuro?" he asked.

"Yea," said Kuro.

"Why are you in a closet?"

"It's the darkest place here. You know, where there isn't any sun."

"Oh, mind if I join you? Everyone is down at the beach and I got bored."

"Sure, just close the door."

Haro walked in, shut the door and sat down.

"Hey I found a flashlight. Mind if I turn it on?"

"No, just don't point it at me."

It was a big flashlight, and it lit the closet enough to see each others faces.

"So you're a full vampire now?"

"Yea."

"What do you do about blood?"

"Well I usually drink cow's blood, or eat raw steak."

"…oh…" gulped Haru as he looked uneasy.

"Don't worry; I'm saving my need for blood for someone else."

"Who?"

"You'll find out."

They sat there silently for a while longer. Then they heard someone else in the house.

"Hold on," said Haru and he opened the door and went out. When he returned Yuki was with him.

"Why aren't you down at the beach?" asked Kuro as she scooted as far as she could into the closet. They walked in and sat down.

"Came to get the lunch Tohru made," responded Yuki.

"Oh, ew," said Kuro.

"You really don't like her do you?" asked Yuki.

"No, can you shut the door?" asked Kuro.

"Sorry," said Haru as he shut the door. The three just sat there, in the closet. They talked about things when the heard Kyo's rant about Yuki and how he was a damn rat. Haru opened the door and Kyo looked at them.

"Why are you in a closet?" asked Kyo.

"Yuki and I are talking to Kuro," replied Haru.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" yelled Kuro.

Haru pulled Kyo into the closet and shut the door. They sat down and it got very cramped. Kuro was squished between Yuki and Haru, while Kyo was on the other side.

"What the hell-?" yelled Kyo.

"No light, I'm full vampire it will kill me, and do you want to be responsible for my death, because when I die you're the first one I am haunting." said Kuro.

"Oh…," said Kyo.

They continued talking when they heard several stomachs rumble.

"You guys should eat," said Kuro.

"Oh yea, I was suppose to get the lunch. What time is it?" asked Yuki.

"Like 2:00," said Haru.

"Well I'm going to get some food," said Kyo and he left.

"Would you like us to bring you something?" Haru asked Kuro.

"Do you like snake?" tried Yuki.

"No, too little blood," responded Kuro, "I'm all right. I'll feed tonight." So both exited and stretched her legs out. She then fell asleep. When she woke up she saw she was no longer in the closet. She was lying in a bed in a dark room. There were candles so she saw Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Akito.

"Where am I?" asked Kuro.

"The other summer house, where Akito is staying. It is surrounded by trees so it is darker." said Yuki.

"We have to get back to the others," said Haru.

"Yea," said Kyo.

"How did you get me here?" asked Kuro who was bewildered that she wasn't burned.

"Put you in a blanket and carried you," said Haru.

"I thought for sure you'd wake up," said Kyo.

"Well vampires sleep during the day, and since I have been up with you all day…yea," said Kuro.

"Well you're here now where it's safe," said Yuki.

"Yea, you should go," said Kuro sensing their uneasiness around Akito.

"yea, bye," they all said left except Akito who laid down next to Kuro and rested his head on his hand.

"Your eyes show bloodlust," said Akito after a little while.

"Yours show death," said Kuro.

"Do you know why?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh really. You read my mind?"

"Indeed."

"We are the exact opposite."

"How so?"

"I am supposed to die early; you can't die unless you go in the sun on days like these."

"I see."

They sat there in silence some more, then Akito asked, "Do you have anything planned for Tohru?"

"Yea, last night me, Ketsu, and KJ thought up a brilliant plan." And Kuro shared the plan with him.

"Knowing that Tohru Honda she'll be gone. I thank you and your friends. Tell me first thing tomorrow how it goes."

"Will do…do you know what time it is?"

"Around 3:00."

"When is sun down?"

"I don't really pay attention to the time."

"Oh okay." Another silence but a peaceful one.

(KJ: Dun dun DUNNN!)

The bird then flew and landed on Amite's outstretched finger. Kuro's blood red eyes looked at it and then turned away.

The rest of the day Akito and Kuro just talked a little bit. Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame came to visit. Then at sundown KJ came with Ketsu.

"Well better go get ready for tonight," said KJ as they arrived at the house.

"I hope everything goes as planned," said Akito.

"How does he know?" asked Ketsu.

"I don't know maybe I told him?" said Kuro. Ketsu then held up KJ's blinding flashlight at Kuro. She hissed and hid behind Akito (KJ: Nice).

"Uh…sorry," said Kuro as she came out from hiding. "Sayonara."

"Goodbye," said Akito and the three girls left.


	7. Scaring Tohru

Scaring Tohru

On the way back, the girls made preparations for their plan of getting rid of Tohru. They didn't arrive at the summer house until 10:30. Tohru, luckily, was asleep. The only ones awake were themselves, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. They quietly snuck into Tohru's room, and once again their luck showed for her room mates (Kagura and Kisa) were sleeping somewhere else. They took a whole two minutes setting up and then it was time. Kuro started playing a 'depressing song' as Ketsu puts it, on her keyboard. KJ added some soft tapping on a hi-hat, and Ketsu added quiet screams from a random guy they found. Tohru woke up, and Kuro gave the note signal that she was. The music stopped and there was a juicy rip sound as Ketsu ripped the guy to shreds. Then Kuro went and licked up some of the blood so she had it dripping from her mouth, and off her teeth. Ketsu ate some of the flesh so it dangled from her mouth, and KJ made the body float above Tohru using the shadows for help. Tohru looked at them and screamed. She then proceeded to run out of the house. Everyone then ran into the room and saw the gory sight before them.

"What is going on?" asked Shigure as he ran in.

"Why did you scare Tohru like that?" asked Yuki.

"We know you hate her, but we didn't know you two did as well!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm going to go look for sissy," said Kisa and she left in search of Tohru with Hiro and Momiji.

"Hey we liked it here with you guys, we were simply holding our half of deal," said Kuro.

"What do you mean deal?" asked Hatori.

"Deal, as in a bargain," said KJ.

"What was the deal?" asked Yuki.

"Akito said if we get rid of Tohru we could stay." said Ketsu. The room then fell silent. KJ dropped the random guy with a thud. Then Yuki ran out of the room, followed by Haru, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. Kyo gave a disgusted face towards the girls and left. The girls cleaned the blood off of themselves and transported over to Akito's place. He was sleep so they woke him up.

"What happened?" asked Akito as he sat up.

"She's gone, but your family isn't too happy." said KJ.

"In fact, here they come now," said Kuro. Sure enough Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Hatori, Ayame, and Kyo burst into the room.

"Akito how could you?" yelled Yuki.

"You knew what these girls were capable of and you still used them to get rid of Tohru?" asked Shigure.

"She could have been seriously hurt!" yelled Kyo.

"I'm well aware, but you see she was tearing us apart. Too far apart for my liking." said Akito.

"Then why did you let her stay?" asked Haru casually.

"Because she is ugly and dumb, I didn't think she could do anything," said Akito.

"Well you thought wrong!" yelled Kyo.

"Don't start with me cat! All she wanted was to have you for herself. I did you a favor by having these girls get rid of her. Why do you think she was so determined to set you free of my grasp?" asked Akito as he stood up.

"BECAUSE SHE CARES!" yelled Yuki. "She sees the pain on us when you are around and she wants to help!"

"You both have excellent points, but so do I-" started Ayame.

"Shut up!" they both yelled.

"I'm sick of you and I'm sick of this family!" yelled Yuki.

"Well tough, because you know what, you are apart of this family!" Akito yelled back.

"I have put up with you for the last time!" yelled Yuki and he turned around.

"No you don't!" yelled Akito. He charged at Yuki and grabbed him around his throat, using Yuki's asthma so his advantage.

"Akito NO!" yelled Hatori.

"You've disobeyed me for the last time!" yelled Akito. Yuki gasped for air as he grabbed onto Akito's hands, but failed to pry them away from his throat. As soon as Yuki's face started changing colors, Kuro ran and grabbed onto Akito trying to yank him away from Yuki. Hatori, Haru, Ayame, and Shigure grabbed onto Yuki, who was coughing like crazy now. Then KJ and Ketsu helped Kuro with Akito. They tried as hard as they could till eventually Yuki was free.

"You should have minded your own business!" said Akito as he looked at Kuro with rage.

"When you let us stay with your family it became our business," said Kuro.

"We have to get Yuki back to the other house," said Hatori. KJ walked over and transported Hatori, Yuki, and herself back to the other summer house.

"Hey she left me!" complained Ketsu.

"Get out of my sight, except for you Kuro," said Akito. Shigure, Haru, Kyo, Ketsu, and Ayame walked out. Kuro stood there glaring at Akito.

"Why did you do that?" asked Kuro.

"To teach him a lesson," said Akito.

"Why do you hurt you family when they don't listen to you? I mean why do you think they don't want to be part of this family? It's because you are always hurting them. Just because you die early doesn't mean you have to take it out on them," said Kuro and she flew away leaving Akito thinking about what she said.


	8. Last Day

Last Day

It had been two days since the incident. Tohru was supposedly staying with Hanajima. Yuki was better and they hadn't heard or seen Akito. Everyone was down at the beach and having a good time. KJ and Kuro had something big planned, so as everyone swam KJ and Kuro set up. When the sun was halfway down, everyone got out of the water, sat on their towels, and waited for the surprise. (A/N: the best kind of prize is a sur-prize!) After a while they heard music begin to play and KJ was playing her drums and Kuro was on her keyboard. They were both singing "Dirty Little Secret" by All-American Rejects.

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know"

Then fire works went off and everyone stopped their rocking out to watch as Ketsu set them off. Kuro then looked along the sea shore and saw something. Akito was standing there watching his family have fun. He actually had a smile and seemed to be enjoying him self as well. When he noticed Kuro staring at him he turned around and walked away.

The next morning everyone woke to find a note left by KJ, Kuro, and Ketsu, who were nowhere to be found.

"It says:

Thanks for everything. We had a blast.

-KJ

Yea what she said. And if you ever need me to kick someone's ass, maybe knock sense into Akito, you can call me at KJ's temple, 555-1234.

-Kuro

Next time we visit you need to stock up on ramen!

-Ketsu" read Yuki.

"They are something," said Shigure.

**_THE END_**


End file.
